The photographer that stole my heart
by aishiteruzekazuhei
Summary: Niall's old love is BACK in his life...but wants nothing to do with him. Even though she is now One direction's Official photographer, and she is going to be with them most of the time, she still doesn't want their relationship to go beyond business. wattpad users i also posted it there if u want to see it :)


"_I hate you, I hate you Niall Horan, and I regret trusting you. I detest the moment I let you in my life, you are a liar just like the others you told me not to care about or trust."_

_She ran away from me. I wanted to go after her, to take her in my arms and tell her I loved her, but I didn't. I just stood there hopelessly._

'_**Niall…Niall, dude WAKE UP'**_

'Huh, what? What happened?' I said sitting up quickly, then my head ached and I fell again on the couch with a groan. I found Harry in front of me.

'You fell asleep, come on get up we have an interview'

Yeah the interview, the reason I freaked out. Also probably the reason I had that dream, the reason I dreamt of her.

'Yeah okay I am coming, just give me a minute'

'Okay just hurry'

I don't want to go to this interview. . I've never been afraid of interviews; I actually enjoy them very much. We get to interact with our fans indirectly and we have a lot of fun.

But this one is different. Alex is going to be interviewing us .Alex is a famous interviewer and she is known for her ability to put you right on the spot. Her favorite topic iscelebrity love lives. Everybody has been talking abouthow intends to target me and it is believable. Three of the other boys have girlfriends, so that only leaves me and Harry. Then again harry is known as the ladies man, he has short hook-ups every now and then but nothing serious until now.  
Everyone says Alex doesn't take no for an answer and always gets what she wants, and they're all expecting a confession about a past love or a current one that hasn't been announced to the media. .

I caught up with Harry and the other guys and we started walking towards the studio. Then Liam's phone started ringing, he took it out and answered.

'Hey, where are you? The interview is about to start…..Oh okay then I will tell the others, yeah no problem bye'

'Guys this was Paul, he said he is escorting to the hotel for our meeting.'

'Who is ?' Zayn asked.

'Apparently she is our new official photographer; we get to meet her after the interview'

'Okay cool, let's go'

Photographer, Jackson, could it be….? Nah I am just imagining, probably because of the dream. She'd never speak to me after what happened, let alone being our photographer. Yup, I am just imagining.

When we got to the studio saw a blonde woman standing talking with the director, she looked about 30 or 35. When she saw us, she smiled, then her eyes met mine and she had this devilish grin on her face as if saying ' you better walk away now boy because I am going to make you spill all your secrets out to the world'. I nodded politely then my eyes went all over the studio. She continued talking with the director for about five minutes then she came up to us.

'Hello boys I am Alex, are you ready for the interview?' she asked smiling.

'Sure, let's start' we said in union.

'Okay everyone places; we start in five minutes' the director said. We all walked to our seats and sat there while some girls came up to Amy for a last minute check on her hair and makeup, then the director started shouting. 

'Okay 5, 4, 3, 2, 1'

'**Good evening everyone we hope you had a wonderful day. I know you have all been waiting for this episode of the show, and so was I really. I mean it is not every day you get to sit with One Direction,**

'**Welcome boys, I am glad you are here with us even though you are busy with the tour'**

'**Thanks for having us' Zayn said.**

'**So how is the "Take Me Home" tour?' **

'**Oh it has been great. We are half way through it; we met a lot of fans and got to see a lot of new places' Louiereplied.  
'Wonderful, Any plans after the tour? '**

'**Well we are going to take some time off, I think about two month. We are going back to London to visit family and friends, maybe Niall will fly to Ireland to see his family, then we'll just relax for a while and then get back to work' Liam said. **

'**Yes you probably need some rest; the tour takes a lot of energy'**

'**It is tiring but we still love it' **

'**Of course, now Zayn tell me how are you and Perrie? Do you get to see each other often?' **

Seriously she is talking about the girls already? Isn't she supposed to ask about anything else first? This woman in really determined huh, I am in BIG trouble.

'**Well she is busy with her work too, but sometimes she comes to see me and if not we just talk on the phone or using Skype.' **

'**Is it the same with Eleanor and Danielle?' **

'**Pretty much' Louie said**

'**But we'll see them on our break after the tour and we'll try to spend time with them 'Liam said.**

'**Great, now Harry and Niall have you met anyone special?' **

'**Not really I mean I met a few girls here and there, but it didn't work out I just didn't find the right one yet' Harry answered.**

'**Yes you are quite **_**the**_** ladies' man with your charm, aren't you harry?' **we all started laughing including Alex and the audience in the studio.

'**Niall talk to me, haven't you met anyone special this year too? I mean since the band started you have always been the single one and no one has ever seen you on a date with a girl.' **

'**Well yeah you could say I am waiting for my special girl to come, I am saving all the love I have for her' **I said smiling a bit. I can't let her know I am nervous.

'_**Really, **_**so you have NEVER met a girl who stole your heart? You were never taken?' **

TAKEN  
If it is about taken, then I have always been taken. She caught my heart and kept it with her. And even after being separated for years it is still with her. She is always on my mind. I am always wondering where she is or what she is doing, and I never stopped loving her. I would be lying if I said I was never taken. I never forgot her, not a single time since I last saw her.

'**Not exactly never, we all had crushes once. Sometime we never forget this person but if it is not fated then it won't happen. I guess that's my case, if I am fated to be with the person I loved in the past then we'll meet again. If not then I will be waiting for the right girl to come.'**

'_**Really?'**_she said looking a bit disappointed.

'**Yeah really' I** said and relaxed.

'**Well that was so sweet, but don't you think...' **She couldn't finish her words as harry started talking,

'**Ah come on enough about the past we don't want anyone getting emotional. Someday we'll find our special girl as for now we'll just wait and focus on our work, Right Niall' **

'**Right' **I said smiling.

I really have to thank him later; the minute she started talking I tensed again. I thought we were done talking when she started talking again. He kinda of saved me because I was getting nervous again. After that Alex didn't bring that topic again, it would have been embarrassing if she did. We talked about our families, friends, other celebrities and what ties us with them. The show ended thirty minutes later and now we are in the hotel lobby waiting for our photographer. I sat down looking at the floor and thinking of what I said on the interview. Will I really be able to find that special girl? Or will I just keep dreaming about my old love?

'Hey guys, how was the interview?' Paul said walking up to us.

'It was fine, where is she?' Harry asked.

'She was right behind me…,there she is'

That is when I looked up , and my eyes widened. It is her, It is Bianca Jackson. The one I loved, the one I still love. And she is going to be our Official Photographer.

_Thanks for reading __ please tell me what you think. _


End file.
